


9mm Exorcism

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e25 Anasazi, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She drove for hours, miles and miles of empty highway behind her.





	9mm Exorcism

She drove for hours, miles and miles of empty highway behind her. Too scared to stop, too wired to sleep, air changing the farther west she gets from DC.   
Mulder slept, fever dreams flushed out of his system, drop after drop from the IV.   
She kept the radio low for first few hundred miles, then gave up, the music of the road seemed to make him calm.   
Somewhere past Memphis, he started to talk. At first it was gibberish, random words, context hidden within the dreams. He called for his father, his mother, Samantha’s name whispered in pain. The night stretched on, pebbles tap-dancing on the car’s body.   
“Scully,” he sighed, almost lucid. Head rolling on the headrest made her look, but his eyes stayed closed. “I knew, they would send you,” he said softly, tone of a sad truth confirmed, “we always die by the hand of one we love.”   
Tears pooled in her eyes, forcing her to slow down, stop on the side of the road. With engine shut down, the desert woke up, wind carrying a lonely howl, moon casting faint light through the windshield, painting everything in black and white.   
Arms folded over the wheel, she sobbed quietly, knowing she did right, feeling it was wrong. One inch to the right, surprise twitch, and he’d be gone. Facts outweighed reasons, dropping pure guilt on her shoulders. She shot him, in cold blood. Silent tears fell, tap tap tap, on the wheel.   
“I’m glad it was you,” he mumbled and something brushed against her side, startling her back into the cool, New Mexico night. Wiping away tears with the sleeve of her blouse, she put the car in gear and stomped on the gas.   
“You’re not dead,” she said angrily, seeing his hand resting palm up. “You’re gonna be fine,” she took it and squeezed. Mulder squeezed back.  
He didn’t say anything else that night.


End file.
